What The Hufflepuffs Know
by Cstock4849
Summary: A secret passed from year to year. Why are the Hufflepuffs always over looked? Maybe they dont want to be involved. Maybe they know something we all dont.
1. The sorting

All Harry Potter aspects are not mine to own.

As I walk into the Great Hall, for the first time, I shake. My hands are trembling and my mind is racing. _What house will I be in? What house will I be in? What house will I be in?_

"Otwil, Patrick" a lovely women said so very elegantly as a young boy the same age as me walks up and sits on the stool, placed in front of everyone, and a large old hat is placed on his head. After a moment of silence, the hat moved and, even more shocking to me, projected out into the Great Hall for everyone to hear, "Ravenclaw." I jump as one fourth of the school scream and cheer. The boy might has well have hopped up and skipped to his house table. _I do not think I would do well in that house at all... He told me on the train that you have to be really smart to be in that house... I know nothing about magic._

"Strange, Christina" a confidant young girl walked up and sat down with her head held high. The hat was barely placed on her head when it yelled "Griffindor." More hoots and hollers emerged from the hall, this time from a different table_. I am shaking like a leaf there is no way I'm going to be in that house... _

"Holland, Aaron" A boy walked up looking about as nervous as I am walked up and sat down. The sorting hat took about as much time as the Griffindor before him to scream "Slytherin." Looking ten times more relaxed, he got up and walked up to the cheering table. The boy next to me whispers "I knew that he would be in Slytherin, his whole family was in it. High and mighty pureblood, his family is".

I look over to him and very much out of nowhere is his mind I ask: "What's a 'pureblood'"?

He looks back at me shocked and replies. "Are you daft? A pureblood is a Wizard comes from an all magical family." He turns back to his friend and mumbles something to the point where I cannot hear and I blush, looking down.

"Hoffle, Adam" the boy who had just thumped his nose at me for asking a simple question, walks up and takes his place on the stool waiting to be sorted. As the hat was placed on his head he gleamed with excitement. It was my impression that he could care less what house he was in because he was in Hogwarts. "Hufflepuff" the hat yelled. There were hoots and hollers from his house as he jumped up and ran to take a seat with his new found family. _What on Earth is a Hufflepuff?_ I stood there thinking to myself getting lost in my own mind when I hear a voice say my name.

"Copper, Grace" I look up, still shaking, and walk slowly up to the stool and breathe in deeply as I set myself down on it. My head got heavy as the hat was placed on it. Talking at if it was in my head the hat spoke. "Hmmm a muggle born I see. Well, you are quite talented. This is a difficult one. It must be HUFFLEPUFF". I stand up, still shaking, and walk over to the table full of screaming witches and wizards. I sit down quietly and wait until the other new students get sorted into their respective houses. Once the food magically appeared everyone digs in. I think to myself, picking at my pudding, wondering: _What _**is **_a Hufflepuff? _


	2. The Commons

I do not own anything pertaining to Harry Potter.

The food vanishes and we are told to go to our dormitories. Mass amounts of students stand and head out the same door. Some yelling, other conversing, but all following there respective house colors. I look to my left and the boy I sat with on the train, Otwil; I think his name was, jumped out at me. I watch him as he follows a sea of blue and bronze, conversing with others in his house. As I pull my gaze past the new Ravenclaws, I find the sea of green and silver and the boy I watched be sorted into that house, the "pureblood", following a slightly larger slightly older looking version of himself as he tries to converse with his elder twin.

"THIS WAY HUFFLEPUFF" I hear a voice yell over the crowd and it makes me snap out of my thoughts and gazing and into a slight jog to get caught up to the rest of my yellow and black wearing family. My mind starts to wander and I accidently run into the Gryffindor girl. Another Gryffindor, a brute of a girl, third year, came over and looked down at me.

"Watch yourself first year! And a Hufflepuff at that, Ha! What is a Hufflepuff anyway? It is such a useless house!"

"Excuse me Miss Felix, but it is to my knowledge your house is that way and I think you should go to it."

"Yes ma'am", the girl called Felix said as she rolled her eyes. I turn to the lady, who so easily made my new found enemy retreat, to find a sort of round yet very friendly face smiling down at me.

"Hello my dear. Welcome to Hufflepuff, I am your head of house, Professor Sprout. Run along now I will meet you all in the common room."

I look up and nod and run to catch up to my fellow house, witch now, it seems, I have found a profound since of pride toward. They all stop so suddenly I almost fall trying not to run into anyone more today. I look around to figure out why we have all stopped, to see that the only thing around us is the kitchen and a mass amount of barrels.

"Listen up everyone; you will need to know this to get into the common room. If you knock the wrong amount of times or on the wrong barrel you will be pickled. It is the middle row, second one from the bottom; you knock to the rhythm of "Helga Hufflepuff". Does everyone understand?" An older boy wearing my colors said to everyone in our group. There was a slight murmur of yeses and nods. The boy knocks on the right barrel five times and a huge round door appears and swings open to reveal a huge fire place and hundreds of portraits. Moving portraits! How can they me moving? I turn to the snippy boy in my house, Adam; I think, to ask.

"How can those portraits be moving?" I ask him, taking him by surprise yet again.

"Okay, look. What's your name?"

"Grace. My name is Grace Copper."

"Alrighty then Grace, my name is Adam Hoffle. You need to stop asking those types of questions. You're a muggle born right? Ya got on-magical parents?"

"Ummm yea I guess."

"Ah well that explains it. Stick with me I will help you out. So, yea the portraits, well I'm not sure why they move, but they all do so I would get used to it. My whole family went to Hogwarts what about your family? Tell me about the muggles? "

"I don't know much about my family. I don't live with them. I'm an orphan."

Everyone got quiet as the rounded Professor entered the common room.

"Hello my dears and welcome to Hufflepuff. I am your head of house, Professor Sprout. I teach Herbology. Hufflepuff is an amazing house for so many reasons, but most are unknown to anyone besides fellow Hufflepuffs. We in the Hufflepuff house have long kept secrets, for we have an extraordinary talent for finding. Tonight, my dears, you will learn those secrets."


End file.
